Kyoya in love?
by sophie19114
Summary: Kyoya Ootori never really seemed as though he cared about anything, but what happens when a childhood friend appears? Not only has it been five years since they've seen one another, but she is now a student of Ouran Academy. Will Kyoya finally open up and let someone in? Finally, will he learn how to care about someone else other than himself?
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the Ouran High School Host Club. Each of the host members occupied the time of the swooning girls that requested them as Kyoya kept a watchful eye, writing whatever he writes in the little black book he carries around. As the day ticked on the girls slowly began to leave one by one, their time at the host club coming to an end for the day. Once the last girl had left music room three, the group sighed in relief as they lounged about on the many couches around the room.

"I'm beat," Haruhi exhaled as she plopped down on a couch.

The mischievous twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, snuck up behind Haruhi. "Would you like a massage?" they said in unison with an evil smirk.

Tamaki immediately hopped off of the chair in which he was sitting, and proceeded to stand between Haruhi and the twins. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her! It's my job to make sure people like you do don't go near my little girl," he beamed as he dramatically placed his hands on his hips.

As their bickering continued, the rest of the group simply watched, too tired and worn out to stop their nonsense. Kyoya, obviously annoyed, cleared his throat. "I have to go speak with Tohru Suzushima about another tea set for next week. Please don't destroy anything while I'm gone," he called behind him as he walked out.

With the door closed the arguing had finally ended, and everyone sat around doing what they normally do. Honey ate all of his delicious cakes while Mori watched over him, the twins plotted the assassination of Tamaki in the corner, all the while Haruhi was yelling at Tamaki and trying to explain to him that he was, in fact, not her father.

Everyone was so occupied by what they were doing that they hadn't noticed that the door had opened, and someone had walked in until they cleared their throat. "Is that a piano?" the voice asked.

The group turned around in surprise, standing there was a girl of a short stature, her light blonde hair curled down to her waist, and her stormy grey eyes fixed on the grand piano sitting in the corner of the room by the window. She did not wear the uniform of the school, she wore a simple blue dress that came just above her knees, a silk bow tied in the back.

"May I play it?" Her high pitched voice inquired, but didn't wait for an answer. She seemed to glide over to the black piano, and before anyone knew it her fingers were dancing over the keys, a sweet melody filling the room.

They all watched in awe as the strange girl played the piano, her face so serene and peaceful. Hikaru and Kaoru dramatically sobbed with one another, while Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki were at a loss of words. All too soon the music stopped, and the girl stood. With a quiet sigh she slowly walked over to where the group was standing.

"I apologize for my rudeness," she smiled. "My name is Meiko Takashima, and I will be enrolled in this school beginning tomorrow."

Tamaki gently took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Tamaki Suoh."

Meiko giggled. "You are as charming as I have heard, I was wondering if…" she was cut off.

Kyoya had walked in when no one noticed and now stood with the rest of the group. "Meiko?" he questioned in shock.

"You know her, Kyoya sempi?" Haruhi asked, curiosity flashing across her face.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Oh, uh yes. Meiko's mother is the owner and CEO of the Takashima Corporation. Our families have been very close business partners since we were children, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in England?" he asked.

Meiko nodded. "Yes, but my mother decided to permanently move to Japan since my older brother has taken over the branch in England. As of tomorrow I will be a student of Ouran Academy. Naturally, I thought I should come and see the infamous host club, and I thought I should tell you myself about my arrival." She quickly glanced at the clock resting on the wall. "Look at the time, I have a meeting soon," she began to walk out, but stopped and turned back around to Kyoya. "I'll see you later, your father invited my mother and I over for dinner. We can catch up then. It was nice meeting you all," and with that she was gone.

AN: Hey guys, sorry its been so long. With school coming to an end soon I've been pretty busy. Here is a little story I came up with awhile back and finally started to write it! I really hope you guys enjoy it. As for my spirited away fanfic I will be updating it within the next few hours. I apologize that it's been so long since my last update. I finally decided on a posting schedule. I will be updating all my active stories every Monday and Friday, I may even post a few chapters over the weekends if I have time. So, yeah, that's about it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"She seems nice!" Honey smiled as he began to eat his cakes once more.

Everyone nodded at Honey's comment and went back to whatever they were doing. "She sure is something," Kyoya whispered to himself.

-Later that night-

The Ootori house rushed about in order to prepare for the arrival of the Takashima's. Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister, joyously set the table, excited to see her old friend. "Oh, I can't wait to see Meiko!" she squealed. "The last time I saw her she could barely ride a bike."

Kyoya watched his sister from the couch, his nose buried in a book. "It's not that exciting, the only reason we were friends with her was because of our business partnership with them," he stated coldly as he pushed his glasses up, and placed his book on the table.

"Everything is always business with you," Fuyumi insisted. "Besides, don't act like you didn't have a crush on her where you were kids, I could tell."

Kyoya's face burned a bright pink color. "Don't say such nonsense, I simply played with her to please father."

Fuyumi rolled her eyes. "Mhm, okay."

Soon after the doorbell rang while the Ootori's gathered in the entryway to greet them. Only Kyoya, his sister and his father were there, the rest of the family having previous engagements. Kyoya's father slowly opened the door to reveal Meiko and her mother Hikari. "Hello Hikari, it's been quite a while," Kyoya's father greeted as he showed them inside.

Hikari's long black hair was tied up into a bun, and she wore a black suit jacket and a matching pencil skirt. "Yes it has, I hope you have been well. Kyoya, Fuyumi, it's so nice to see the both of you too. Thank you for having us," both Meiko and her mother bowed.

After the greetings were finished Kyoya's father showed them all to the dining room where they began to eat. Everyone pleasantly talked to one another, all enjoying themselves. "So Meiko," Fuyumi smiled. "How is that brother of yours? I heard he took over the England branch of the company."

Meiko nodded. "He did, and I'm honestly glad to get him out of my hair," she giggled. "Oh, he is also engaged, she's from the states I think."

Fuyumi's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful! I hope we get an invitation!"

"Of course," Meiko laughed. "He would be so happy to see you."

With that Meiko and Fuyumi continued to catch up, small giggles filling the room now and then. Hikari and Kyoya's father were also immersed in their conversation, leaving Kyoya the odd duck out. Kyoya didn't mind being left out, he felt as though it was less of hassle for him. Even though he didn't talk, he watched Meiko carefully, and thought about their time together as kids.

"She never left me out," he thought. "She was always the one to ask me to play when I was by myself, and she always had a smile on her face. After her father died I don't think I ever saw that same smile again," Kyoya shook his head, he didn't know why he was thinking such things.

When Kyoya finally brought himself out of his thoughts he noticed that Meiko smiled at him, and then went back to her conversation with his sister. Time passed, and everyone began to migrate into other rooms. Both Kyoya's father and Meiko's mother went into the office to talk, Fuyumi had received a call from her husband, and had to go home, which left Meiko and Kyoya to themselves.

They quietly walked into the living room where they sat on opposite couches. "So," Meiko said as she played with the lace on her red dress. "How have you been Kyoya, it's been what, five years?"

Kyoya nodded. "Indeed it has, the last time we saw each other was at your father's funeral," he replied, but regretted it the moment the words escaped his mouth. He watched as Meiko's face fell for a second, but then recovered with a smile.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then. Those friends of yours at the host club seem nice, I can't wait to get to know them," she smiled brightly.

Kyoya was taken aback by her smile for a moment, but then recovered. "Oh uh yes, they're very, how should I put this, eccentric."

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Kyoya, you can stop being so formal, you're just talking to me. When did you become so uptight?"

"I am not uptight!" he argued, but as he thought about it he knew it was true. He had always been like that, he simply never let it show when he was around her when they were kids.

"Sure you're not," she laughed. "But seriously, you don't have to be like that around me, we are friends after all."

"Of course," Kyoya forced a smile.

Meiko was about to talk again when she heard her mother call to leave. "Well, I guess I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, I plan on visiting the host club. See you tomorrow!" she waved and walked out of the room to meet her mother at the front door.

Kyoya relaxed on the couch he was sitting in. "Friends huh," he whispered as he laid back and closed his eyes, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

AN: Hey guys, I know I said I would update on Monday but I was extremely sick, I'm just getting over a virus. Some of you have caught on already, but yes, Meiko's parents are Kei and Hikari from Special A! I thought I would throw that little twist in to see who would catch on;) Anyway, here is another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! A chapter for Not Again! will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the host club was extremely busy, everyone trying to entertain their many guests. Kyoya even had more requests then he usually had. When things finally began to die down later in the day a new guest came to visit them, Meiko. Meiko sauntered in, a bright smile on her face. As she walked by the other girls looked at her with envious eyes, clearly jealous of all the attention she was receiving.

Tamaki quickly greeted her. "Hello Meiko," he kissed her hand. "Have you come to enjoy the company of the one and only prince of the Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Not exactly," she smiled apologetically. "But I plan on requesting all of you at one point or another. Today I would like to see Haruhi."

Tamaki now sulked in the corner, mushrooms growing around him. "Oh, I see. Haruhi you have a request," he called in a low tone.

"Ugh sempi, please don't grow mushrooms in the corner," she rolled her eyes. "Hey Meiko, care to join me for some tea?"

Meiko nodded with a smile. "Of course, I would love to!"

Haruhi lead Meiko to a vacant couch where she poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. "So Meiko, any reason you requested me today?"

"No reason," she sipped her tea. "I just wanted to have a little girl talk with you."

"Wha….what?" Haruhi exclaimed.

Meiko giggled. "Don't get so worked up Haruhi, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends!"

"Oh..well uh thanks. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked curiously.

A bright blush seemed to creep up over Meiko's face as she thought for a moment. "I just wanted to know a bit about the host club, from a girls perspective that is," it wasn't exactly her question, but she was too embarrassed to say what she really wanted to.

Haruhi thought for a moment, and then faintly smiled. "Personally, I have a lot of fun. Yeah the guys can be really annoying, but I wouldn't say it's a bad place to be. We do different themes, have formal dances, and even take trips sometimes. Most of its annoying, but there's nothing I can do about that."

Meiko looked down, her smile fading. "I see, and…and how are the girls?"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason!" she waved her hands dismissively. "Anyway, thank you for talking to me, I have to go and talk to Kyoya about something. I'll see you later!" she waved at Haruhi as she made her way across the room to Kyoya.

Haruhi watched as she walked away, wondering if her questions had something to do with Kyoya. Shaking it off she returned to the many girls that anxiously waited for their time with her.

Kyoya was leaning against a doorway, writing something in his black book when he heard a voice call out to him. When he looked up he saw Meiko standing there wearing her new uniform. "Hello Kyoya," she smiled.

"Hello Meiko, what can I do for you?" he questioned.

"Well, seeing as we are off tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go to the botanical garden with me. I thought that maybe we could catch up a bit," her hopeful voice asked.

Kyoya, knowing what his father would want him to do, nodded. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to go with you."

Meiko held her hands behind her back. "Great! I'll pick you up at your house around eleven o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I really should be going, running a company isn't easy work after all," she waved to Kyoya as she walked out of the music room, and closed the door behind her.

AN: Yeah, I know this chapter was really terrible, but I promise the next will be better! Feel free to tell me what you think, even though this chapter is pretty bad. Thanks!


End file.
